


As the Petals Fall

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ghosts, Mentions of Death, Spoilers for episode 182
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Zolf has a conversation with Feryn in the Garden of Yerlik.
Relationships: Feryn Smith & Zolf Smith
Kudos: 17





	As the Petals Fall

Part of Zolf had expected Feryn to show up in the Garden of Yerlik. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t. 

But he couldn’t deny his presence now, vague and amorphous yet still accompanying the group on their trek to the corrupted area. Though Zolf tried to remain stoic and not let it bother him, he immediately clenched his fists a little bit tighter and bit down a sob. 

_“What do you want?”_ He thought to Feryn’s spirit. He wasn’t sure if it would work, if he had to speak aloud to get a message across, or if the spirits could even hear anything the living said to them. 

Naturally, there was no response. Zolf knew there wouldn’t be, but he couldn’t stand the silence now that he knew he wasn’t alone. 

_“Why are you here? What, do you want me to say sorry? Because it won’t change anything. You’re dead, and I’m the one that killed you. They said the spirits here would be benevolent. But you should be furious with me. You should_ hate _me.”_

The silence gnawed at Zolf’s soul. As he continued to walk, the warm presence of Feryn seemed to move a little closer to his side. Had he been tangible, their arms would be brushing together with each step, like they had in the narrow passages of the mine where it was only just wide enough for the two of them to walk side by side. 

But he wasn’t. He was nothing but mist. 

Zolf tried to not care about it, to let Feryn just be there since he wasn’t getting any answers or conversation. But the longer they walked, Zolf’s rage turned to grief. 

_“I am sorry, you know. I’m_ so _sorry. I miss you every day. But… if you’re here to offer some sort of forgiveness, you shouldn’t. I don’t deserve it. I was young and stupid and you paid the price with your life.”_

Through the blue petals, Zolf could see the first trace of the corrupted trees, gnarled and barren compared to their companions. 

_“Listen, Feryn, if we’re about to enter the corruption, you should go. I don’t… I can’t see you get distorted by that place. I don’t entirely understand how it all works, which is why we’re here, I suppose, but… if it’s not going to be_ you _, I don’t want to see it. Before you go, though, if you can… can you say hi to Ma and Da for me? And it’s good to – well, not_ see _you, but, you know.”_

The warmth of Feryn’s presence pressed down on Zolf’s shoulder and the weight of his hand there felt so real, so tangible, that Zolf turned to look. Maybe he would catch some glimpse of him? 

But at that moment, they entered the corruption, and Feryn’s presence vanished completely.

“Goodbye, Feryn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
